Cheshire in London
by HeartLover1
Summary: This is the rewrited version. Hope you guys like it. Bonny is a Cheshire Cat. She lands in London, Ciel and Sebastian take her in. What could go wrong? When a Cheshire meets and Cat-loving-butler. Rated T for language, violence and... Grell


Hey everyone this is my rewrited version of Pink Cheshire in London.  
I hope you will like it this time.

xxxxxxxx

**(Bonny's POV)**

I am walking in a old city, i don't know where i am and how i got here. But one thing is sure. I DON'T LIKE RAIN!

Bonny has been walking for a while and she still doesn't know where she is and how she got here. I you think about why nobody looks at her ears and tail it's because she stole a top- Hat and a jacket from a shop to cofer them up.  
Then she sees and old couple and walks to them.

Uh.m.. Hello Mister,Madame.  
Hello Miss. : says the old man. How can we help you?  
Uhm do you know where i am and what year it is?  
We do : says the women: You are in London and the year is 1879.  
Wait! WHAT! 1879!  
Yes that's right : Says the man.: But we have to go, it's late and raining.  
Alright...Thank you for telling me.  
It's alright Miss : says the women then she and the man walk away.  
So what now?

Bonny starts walking. It starts raining more and more. Bonny start running.  
Now you all probably ask yourself how i got here. I'll tell ya how.

_(Flashback)  
__**4 hour's ago. In the Amusement Park. Nobody's POV.**_

What to do what do: asked Bonny herself.

ONEE-CHANNN! BONNY-CHANNN!

Bonny turns around only to be tackled by two boys. One dressed in blue, the other in red.  
DEE, DUM! : yells Bonny: What are you two doing here?  
We came to play with our favorite Onee-chan : says Dee.  
Yeah..We wanted to play, guarding the gate is so Boring: said Dum  
And Elliot?  
Oh that Bunny-head can't catch us.  
Yeah He can't he's to slow HAHAHA.

TOO SLOW YOU SAY, YOU DAMN BRATS!; yelled a rampaging Elliot.  
Hey Elliot: says Bonny calm.  
Oh Hey Bonny: says Elliot calm, then he turns to the twins and start yelling.  
STUPID-HARE YOU CAN'T CATCH US.; yells Dee while summoming his Axe. Dum does the same.  
OYEAH BRATS WE'LL SEE!: yells Elliot.  
BRING IT! BUNNY!

Then they sart running after eachother and fighting.

Now now what troublesome, not Miss Bonny?  
Ah.. Hey Blood. ;says Bonny while looking to her right.  
Why hello Miss. : says Blood.  
Hey Blood do you know why they always fight?  
I don't know or care about the reason.

WHATCH OUT!

Blood and Bonny turn around to see Elliot and the twins coming right at them.

WAIT GUYS STOPPP!  
Then an eye blinding light came and when it disappeard Bonny was in an Alley in London.

_**Back to Bonny in London.**_ **(Bonny's POV.)**

So now you know how i came here.  
Let's find a place to shelter and think about going back to the Country of Hearts.

While running over the street she doesn't see a carriage come right at her.

LOOK OUT!  
Bonny looks up to see i carriage coming.  
_*OH SHIT that gonna hurt* _: she thinks as the carriage hits her.  
She smacks on the street.  
She look dizzy up to see two people coming. She feel her head and sighs as she feel that the top-hat is still on her head.  
Before she falls unconcious she sees the two people that were walking out of the carriaga to see that they are a Boy around Dee and Dum's age and a long man dressed in dark clothes. That's the last thing she sees before blacking out.

**( Ciel's POV)**

Me and Sebastian were sitting in a carriage after we went looking for a culprit when suddenly the carriage hit something a stopped.  
Sebastian what was that and why did we stop.  
I think that we hit someone Young Master.  
Alright let's take a look Sebastian.  
As you wish Young Master.

Sebastian and Ciel walk out of the carriage to see that they hit a girl. A girl with pink hair and yellow/gold eyes.  
Sebastian let's take here home. When we are home, you are to make a guest-room ready and trait here wounds.  
Yes Young Master.  
Sebastian walks to the girl and pinks her up in bridal-style.  
_* This girl.. She smell not like humans, is she actually human?*_Sebastian thinks when they sit in the carriage with the girl on his lap.  
_* She is really strange, pink hair and i saw her eyes berfore she blacked out. Yellos/Gold like cat eyes hm. strange. I'll let Sebastian watch her*  
_Sebastian.  
Hm. What is it Young Master?  
I want you to watch that girl when she awakes.  
As you wish my lord.

And they still haven't seen her ears and tail, but Sebastian sees that when cleaning her wounds.

xxxxxxx  
And did you like it?  
I hope so._  
_  
See ya in next Chapter.


End file.
